Voicemail
by jippy
Summary: Sora plays a voicemail message Yamato left for her to Mimi, Miyako and Hikari. [A Sorato one-shot, with tiny mentions of Kenyako.]


**Author's Note:** Yet another fluffy Sorato one-shot. ;)

* * *

**Voicemail**

* * *

"_. . . Sora, I'm really glad that you were my first girlfriend and I really hope that you'll be my last. I love you._"

The minute-long voicemail message ended, and a few seconds of silence filled the room as the girls took a moment to fully digest it. Then, all at once, they spoke.

"I'm jealous!"

"Oh my gosh!"

"That's so sweet."

Sora looked around sceptically at the other three girls, though she couldn't hide her smile. "He was drunk," she reminded them.

Her boyfriend had gone on a 'boy's night out' with Taichi, Jou and Koushiro the previous night. Sora had been woken up by a call at 3 a.m. in the morning, but before she could answer it the caller had been sent to voicemail. The following afternoon Sora had lunch with the other Chosen girls, and was currently hanging out with them in her bedroom as evening approached. She had brought up Yamato's drunken voicemail, telling them that he had left "kind of a sweet message". But it took an hour of pestering before she actually caved and played it for them to hear.

"It doesn't matter if he was drunk, Sora," Mimi gushed, her eyes sparkling as she romanticised it in her head. "It was still totally sweet."

"Yeah, if Ken said that to me I'd be over the moon," Miyako added, nodding her head.

Hikari agreed with the other two girls, but refrained from gushing. She was more sensible than that. But she had to ask, "Sora . . . do you feel the same way he does?"

Sora could instantly feel her face heat up – because she knew that she _did_ feel the same way. The other three girls grinned widely at one another, not needing their older friend to voice her answer when her scarlet face did it for her.

"You and Yamato should just get married already!" Mimi exclaimed, looking extremely excited by this revelation. She was already starting to have thoughts about planning the wedding with Sora.

"His voicemail was practically a _proposal_," Miyako added, rather dramatically.

Sora chuckled. That was a bit of a stretch. "We're only twenty-two, guys," she reminded them, keeping things grounded. They were young, but she knew Yamato like the back of her hand. Time was strange; Sora felt as though she and Yamato had been together for a _really_ long time, and yet, she also felt as though not that much time had gone by at all. In fact, she could still remember quite vividly that Christmas Eve their relationship had started . . .

Yamato's importance in her life had certainly grown considerably since then.

"That's a good age to get married!" Miyako retorted. "Besides, you two have been together _forever_," she stressed. "Ken and I would definitely think about marriage after eight years together."

Mimi was suddenly flooded with envious feelings of her coupled friends. "I need a boyfriend – it totally sucks being single," she whined good-naturedly, pursing her lips. Then she gasped. "Oh," she placed a hand over her mouth. "Sorry, Hikari!"

The youngest Chosen girl had recently broken up with Takeru, after dating him for a few brief months. "That's OK, Mimi, I'm completely fine," Hikari reassured the other girl. "Everything's good. Takeru and I realised we really were better off as friends." She smiled kindly, not offended in the least. Some relationships just didn't work out in a romantic sense, and some relationships – like with Sora and Yamato, and Miyako and Ken – just did.

Several knocks on the door then caught everyone's attention, and they all turned to look as the door opened, revealing Yamato standing in the doorway.

"Oh," the blond said, surprised at having four pairs of eyes looking back at him. Sora's mother hadn't mentioned that Sora wasn't alone. "Hey Mimi, Miyako, Hikari," he politely greeted them, as he proceeded to step into the room.

"Hi Yamato!" all the girls chorused back their greetings. But there was a certain _something_ that Yamato thought he saw sparkle in their eyes. He instantly got the feeling that they'd been talking about him – something that he was very accustomed to, what with dating Sora for over eight years and being considered the 'power couple' amongst the Chosen Children.

"Sora," Yamato approached his girlfriend's side of the bed, giving her a small peck on the cheek in greeting, before taking a seat next to her. He didn't notice, but Mimi, Miyako and Hikari exchanged quick looks of 'aww'. "I thought we could go get dinner," he told Sora, before glancing around at the others. "But if you're busy with the girls, that's fine."

"Well –"

"No, that's all right!" Mimi exclaimed, cutting Sora off. "We were just about to leave anyway, Yamato. You and Sora go have dinner together. We already borrowed Sora from you for far too long today." She nodded at them as she stood up. Miyako and Hikari took their cue from her and stood up as well.

"Yeah," Hikari added, smiling. "You two have fun, OK?"

"Let's go!" Miyako shouted enthusiastically, pumping her fists in the air as she led the other two out of Sora's room.

Once all the girls had filed out of the room and closed the door behind them, Yamato sprawled himself out on the bed, lying on his back. "They talk too much," he commented, though not maliciously. He took one of Sora's hands in his out of habit, rubbing her hand gently with his thumb.

Sora looked down at Yamato from her sitting position with an amused smile. "You left me a voicemail message last night," she informed him.

Yamato paused, before nodding his head as he thought back to the previous night. "Yeah, I know. I remember."

"You remember what you said?" Sora asked, lifting her eyebrows questioningly. She ran a hand softly through Yamato's hair, where her fingers idly played with his blond strands.

"Bits of it."

"Well . . ." Sora briefly removed her hand from Yamato's hair to retrieve the voicemail message from her mobile phone again, putting it on speaker for him to hear.

"_Hey Sora, it's me. I just got home and wondered what you were doing . . . obviously you're asleep though, because I'm sure you'd pick up otherwise, right? Well, I had a really good time with the guys tonight. Taichi got totally smashed because of his ex . . . I told him that there were other girls out there for him, tonnes of them, you know? But don't you worry about him, because he'll be all right – even though his ex-girlfriends just keep piling up, wow . . . Sora, I'm really glad that you were my first girlfriend and I really hope that you'll be my last. I love you._"

When the message came to an end, Yamato jokingly scoffed, "That doesn't even sound like me. For starters, why would I even care about Taichi's bad luck in love?"

Sora gave him a wry smile, her fingers tugging at his bangs affectionately. They both knew it was the end of the message that was important. "It's OK, I won't hold you to it," she told him. "You were drunk."

This made Yamato let go of Sora's hand and sit upright on the bed, so that he was looking at her directly in the eyes. "I wasn't that drunk – just a little," he told her, his tone dead serious. He had definitely been rambling nonsense for most of the message, but the last part wasn't a throw-away. "I meant what I said, Sora."

Sora smiled, leaning in to kiss him tenderly on the lips. When they pulled apart, she gave him a mock-frown, remembering what the girls had said. "I hope that voicemail wasn't your proposal, Ishida. I expect romance when it comes time for that."

Yamato snorted, giving her a smirk. "Just how low are your expectations of me? I'm hurt."

Sora laughed. Her expectations of Yamato were actually pretty high – he had a really good track record for being romantic with her. Every time she recounted what he would do – when she determined that it wasn't _too_ personal for her to share – the other girls would squeal. They all thought it was incredibly sweet how differently Yamato treated Sora from other girls, especially seeing as he was usually rather aloof with everyone else. And Sora had to admit that she loved that she was the only one who was allowed to see the side of Yamato that was so sweet and romantic. He made her feel special.

Yamato brushed Sora's hair behind her ear affectionately, giving her a tender smile. "So, dinner?" he asked, proceeding to offer her his hand.

Sora smiled. "Yeah, let's go," she agreed, taking his hand.

Yamato led Sora out of the room with his fingers intertwined with hers, while his other hand was tucked in his pants pocket, cupping a small red box that he had just spent the entire afternoon purchasing. He was absently humming a tune.

"Why are you so happy today?" Sora asked curiously, looking up at him as they made their way to her front door. He seemed more upbeat than usual.

Yamato raised an amused eyebrow at her. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he teased mysteriously, before giving her a solemn smile. "I'm just glad I have you," he told her. And though honest, it wasn't the _complete_ picture.

Sora laughed, gently shoving him a little for his words. "It's mutual, Pretty Boy," she teased him back.

Yamato just smiled as his fingers traced that small red box – he knew a secret that she didn't.

* * *

**End**

* * *

Sorato. Always. :)

If you want to believe that Yamato proposes to Sora that night, then he does. :D But my headcanon is that he plans to propose sometime down the track – within the next six months, and then have a one/two year engagement. Their wedding would happen on 24 December 2012 – their 10 year anniversary. :D

I also believe that Yamato is likely to be a sentimental romantic; he's sensitive, emotional and sweet. If any one of the male Chosen Children was romantic, it'd be Yamato (and probably Ken). ;)


End file.
